XY039
* Closed * * }} Summer of Discovery! (Japanese: ポケモン・サマーキャンプ！ライバル三人組登場！！ Pokémon Summer Camp! Enter the Rival Trio!!) is the 39th episode of the , and the 838th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 14, 2014 and in the United States on October 11, 2014. Blurb It's time for Professor Sycamore's annual Pokémon summer camp, and Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie have been invited! The weeklong event is designed to build an even deeper bond between Trainers and their Pokémon. Of course, Team Rocket is on the scene too, disguised as camp chefs. Soon, our heroes are making new friends: dancer Tierno and his nimble Squirtle, shutterbug Trevor and his feisty Charmander, and performer Shauna and her haughty Bulbasaur. Thanks to Serena's Pokévision video, Shauna is already a big fan! After a friendly battle, the new friends talk about their dreams for the future, and Serena realizes she's not sure about the purpose of her journey... Plot As the episode begins, Professor Sycamore is seen on a screen, advertising the Pokémon Summer Camp, which lasts one week, and its purpose to bring Trainers and Pokémon closer together by interacting with other trainers. As he finishes his invitation speech, and arrive at the Pokémon Summer Camp, and all of them are dazzled at the site of the camp, as well as the seaside. As they are admiring the view, Professor Sycamore calls out to them. They talk to the professor a bit, and Ash talks about how he had seen Korrina and her Mega Lucario, which the professor wishes he could have seen. Meanwhile, , who have been hired as chefs for the camp, are carrying food while they pass by and see Ash and his friends, having known that they would attend the camp, and quietly discuss plans to steal and everyone's Pokémon. However, they are interrupted by the custodian, Madame Catherine, who keeps a close eye on them. Meanwhile, Sophie assigns Ash and his friends to a cabin to stay in for the program. They are assigned to the Froakie cabin, which therefore identifies the group as "Team Froakie". The group takes an enjoyment to the inside of the cabin, and like the overall conditions. While Ash looks out the window, notes how this is somewhat reminiscent of the time Ash and first met. Ash agrees and tells Serena that they should make this experience a good one, which she concurs. As Ash looks out the window, he sees an ongoing battle between a and outside. Ash and his friends go outside to watch the battle, and they are all impressed at Squirtle's mobility. The Squirtle's trainer then shows off his "dance" methods of battling, much to the dismay of the opponent. Squirtle uses its dance techniques to quickly dodge Conkeldurr's attacks, and soon defeats Conkeldurr with . The Conkeldurr's trainer then admits that he has never had quite a unique battle, while the Squirtle's Trainer makes a remark on how that's his battling style. Ash, impressed, comes up and challenges the trainer, while he introduces himself as . The two greet each other, and Tierno explains that he is part of "Team Squirtle". Meanwhile, after the two greet, Tierno quickly takes notice of Serena, and recognizing her, quickly runs off. He comes back, bringing a girl, and asks her if Serena is the particular girl that she recognizes. The girl is awed that she is seeing Serena in person. This causes Serena to question how the girl knows her, to which she explains that she saw her Pokévision video from several episodes before, much to Serena's surprise. As the group begins to remember what Pokévision is, Clemont then is quickly flabbergasted at the thought of his rather disastrous Pokévision being seen by the public. However, says that she made the video so that everyone could view it, much to Clemont's dismay. Meanwhile, the girl introduces herself as , and expresses her admiration of Serena's promotion video, while she is thanked by a flattered Serena. The group, along with Tierno and Shauna, go to the nearby Pokémon Center, and Tierno heals up his Squirtle. Meanwhile, Shauna elaborates on how Pokévision videos are viewed, and quickly shows Serena's Pokévision, which has a relatively large amount of views. Shauna then shows one of her many Pokévisions, particularly one with her , while she reveals that she also has Pokévisions with a , , and . Upon Shauna's request, Serena sends out her , and Shauna takes a liking to it. Meanwhile, Shauna sends out her Bulbasaur, while Pikachu and Fennekin try to greet it. However, much to their dismay, Bulbasaur simply refuses to interact with them and turns away. quickly pops out of its Poké Ball to happily join the interaction, and also joins. Serena also gives them all PokéPuffs to enjoy, but Bulbasaur refuses to take one until Shauna directly gives one to it. Shauna explains that Bulbasaur isn't very sociable, and is only willing to interact with her. Meanwhile, as the Pokémon interact, a hyper quickly joins in and runs around spouting flames in happiness, much to the surprise of many of the Pokemon, while Chespin catches fire. However, Squirtle douses the flames. As Clemont notes on how this completes the Kanto starter trio, he then wonders where the Charmander's Trainer is. Its Trainer soon slowly climbs up the stairs, tired from chasing down Charmander. He apologizes to Tierno and Shauna for being late. As he comes in, he quickly apologizes for the small chaos caused by his Charmander, and introduces himself as . The group says that everything is alright, however. As he looks up to see the group, he also quickly recognizes Serena, and explains that Shauna had forced him into watching her Pokévision. Serena is quickly flattered by this. Tierno exclaims that the video was extremely cute, and Shauna explains that Tierno is very easily infatuated. Trevor also takes a picture of Pikachu, and explains to Ash that he aims to see every Pokémon in the Pokédex. Meanwhile, the children all introduce themselves to one another, and Ash also states that his dream is to become a Pokémon Master. This surprises Serena, which causes her to become slightly curious on pursuing a dream. Meanwhile, everyone in the Summer Camp is brought to an orientation. Professor Sycamore introduces the group to the custodian, Madame Catherine, as well as the chefs, which are Team Rocket in disguise. He also mentions that Diantha had participated in the Summer Camp when she was younger, and managed to place in the Hall of Fame. He then initiates that everyone participate in a one-on-one battle, with no points gained, so that the participants can all get to know each other. Ash, Serena, and Clemont choose Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor as their respective battle opponents. Bonnie serves as an audience for Ash's battle with Tierno. While Serena is battling Shauna, she feels nervous because she has never had an official Pokémon battle before, much to Shauna's dismay. She orders Fennekin to use , while Shauna orders Bulbasaur to use . Despite the type disadvantage, Bulbasaur quickly manages to overpower Fennekin's attack, much to Serena's surprise. Meanwhile, as Clemont is battling Trevor, Charmander quickly manages to set Chespin on fire, which causes it to jump into the sand to douse the flame. During Ash's battle with Tierno, Froakie is quickly outmaneuvered by Squirtle, and Squirtle manages to touch Froakie, which causes it to dismantle its . Tierno is declared the winner, and the rest of the battles are completed. While everyone is at dinner, the children all talk about their goals. Shauna aims to become a famous Pokémon Performer, and Tierno aims to form a dance unit with his Pokémon. Clemont talks about how he is an aspiring inventor, and presents his Aipom Arm, which impresses the other children. Meanwhile, Team Rocket gets a raise from Madame Catherine, as the food they had cooked had received positive reviews. As the episode ends, Serena is out on the dock, brushing Fennekin's tail as usual. As she brushes, she makes note of how all of her friends are pursuing their dreams, and begins to ask an important question to herself: What is her goal in her journey? Major events * , , , and enroll in the Pokémon Summer Camp. * Ash and meet up with Professor Sycamore again. * Ash and his friends meet , , and for the first time. * Serena has her first official Pokémon battle, although its end result is left unclear. Debuts Humans * * * * Madame Catherine Pokémon debuts * Shauna's Bulbasaur * Tierno's Squirtle * Trevor's Charmander Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Professor Sycamore * Korrina (flashback) * Diantha (fantasy) * * * * Sophie * Cosette * Madame Catherine * Summer Camp Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Lucario; flashback) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; ; video icon) * ( 's; video icon) * ( 's; video icon) * ( ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (sign) * (sign) * (video icon) * (video icon) * ( ; video icon) * (video icon) * (video icon) * (video icon) * (video icon) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** For the TV Tokyo airing, instead of the Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster segment, clips from Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction and Pikachu, What's This Key? were shown. * This episode begins the four-part Pokémon Summer Camp arc. * As of this airing, the number of regular episodes dubbed by The Pokémon Company International reaches the amount of those dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment, at 415. This applies if Holiday Hi-Jynx and Snow Way Out! are not counted as regular episodes. * The next episode preview is narrated by , , and . Errors Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Pikachu in the Polish dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |fi= |es_eu= |de= |el= |pt_br= |fr_eu= |it= |ru= |pl= |th= |no= |sv= |da= |ko= |vi= |tr= |he= |}} 039 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Nobuo Tomizawa Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes focusing on Shauna Category:Episodes focusing on Tierno Category:Episodes focusing on Trevor Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Das Pokémon Sommer Camp! es:EP843 fr:XY039 it:XY039 ja:XY編第38話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第39集